Dog Days
Not to be confused with the Slimer! episode "Dog Days" In Dog Days, the Extreme Ghostbusters investigate a flood of calls about bad dogs but they begin to fight back as the time draws near for a greater force to cross over! Cast Al and Gladis Remotely Possessed Dogs Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Slimer Eduardo Rivera Demi-Dog The Mistress Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter P.K. Frequency Scanner Radio Reel to Reel Tape Recorder Locations World Trade Center Firehouse Times Square Plot Late in the night, a weird noise in an apartment unit woke a woman up. She, in turn, woke up her husband Al. Al mumbled something but another noise convinced him to get up. He donned his robe and grabbed a bat. They cautiously walked outside. The wife worried the burglars might have hurt their puppy dog Prince. They found a pile of stuff. Something dripped down on Al's face. It was Prince, standing upside down on the ceiling. Prince barked and chased after them. The couple hid in a janitor closet but Prince ripped the door open. A scream rang out across the Manhattan skyline. Garrett, Kylie, and Roland left a market with a bag full of 30 pounds of mushrooms. Garrett concluded Egon really was whack. Kylie defended Egon as a brilliant scientific mind who couldn't be limited by the boundaries of conventional thought. Roland reiterated Egon sent them out to buy a bunch of mushrooms. Kylie admitted he was a little eccentric but still brilliant. Garrett spotted a pretty woman walking a poodle and signaled Roland. Roland and the woman exchanged glances as they walked past each other. Garrett chided Roland for not talking to her. The dog was the perfect set up. Kylie didn't buy it. Roland admitted he didn't care for dogs. Garrett thought he choked. The conversation continued into the drive back to the Firehouse. Garrett believed Roland wasn't that bad but he was like a "Spengler clone." Egon heard it all over the CB. Kylie informed Egon they had the mushrooms. Egon announced the fungus experiment had to wait in lieu of dog problems. Janine answered call after call. Eventually, Janine shoved everything off the front desk, including Slimer. Janine relaxed and was glad she was finally able to do that. Egon commented she did it before on several occasions. Janine remembered but still enjoyed it. Kylie, Garrett, and Roland arrived. Janine handed them a list of 30 addresses. Garrett was eager to head out. Egon advised them wait for Eduardo. He just called Eduardo at his apartment. Eduardo staggered in half-asleep. They all departed in Ecto-1 with Slimer. Slimer leaned out a window like a pet dog. His slime flew back onto Eduardo. Eduardo woke up and rolled up his window. He wondered why Slimer was so interested in the calls. Kylie deduced he was after the dog food. Garrett was proud. However, Slimer gulped up Garrett's candy bar and hand. Eduardo staggered up the stairs and wondered when they became dog catchers. Kylie, Garrett, and Roland laughed about the thought of having to take on a possessed Chihuahua. The client, a young blonde woman, asked if the investigation would take long. She locked her Mastiff down in the basement. Garrett assured her they would have "Mastiff" back in no time. The client asked if there was anything she could get them. Eduardo asked for a cup of coffee with six sugars. Slimer spotted a bag of dog food by Eduardo and flew at top speed. Without looking, Eduardo back handed Slimer away. The team headed downstairs. Slimer flew over to a bowl of dog food. Kylie cautioned Slimer because she was picking up some serious fluctuations. Roland did, too. He was concerned with the constantly shifting frequencies. Slimer ate up the dog food as Kylie explained to Garrett a Mastiff was a breed of large dog. The Mastiff appeared and scared Slimer away. The Ghostbusters reset their throwers to a low setting. The Mastiff pounced on Slimer and swung him around like a rag doll. They opened fire on the dog but nothing happened. Eduardo nonchalantly declared they should stop and go home. Kylie got an idea. Roland and Kylie rolled up a dryer with Garrett's wheelchair. The Mastiff was inside. Eduardo carried Garrett up on his back. Eduardo tried to reach for his coffee but almost lost his grip on Garrett. Garrett promised the client they would take care of the drier. In transit, Garrett got through lecturing everyone one always leaving the girls wanting more. Kylie signed. Roland was lost in thought about why the ghost didn't leave the dog when they blasted it. Egon wasn't sure either. Egon theorized there was a remote source broadcasting a controlling frequency into the dogs. He went to run more tests while the team went back into the field. Eduardo saw a pot of coffee in the lab. Egon asked them to try and find the source while cleaning up the streets. Janine revealed they had 200 more calls since they left. Eduardo emptied out a beaker to use as a cup but he watched as Slimer drank all the coffee. Eduardo angrily chased Slimer around the lab while the others considered the large task upon them. Garrett suggested they think of it as dating. Roland was annoyed and declared he was going to kill him. Kylie was alright with it. The Ghostbusters began their long night of dog catching. They forced two possessed dogs into a metal cage. Eduardo slammed down the door. Kylie peered into a doggie door and a Rottweiler attacked. Kylie blasted it with her Proton Pistol. Eduardo got coffee from a vending machine but dropped it and shot two dogs. Kylie, Roland, and Garrett ran away from the Rottweiler. The Ghostbusters rested as animal control left with a bunch of dogs. Kylie and Garrett conversed about Roland much to his annoyance. A pack of dogs pulled a man out of a delivery truck and drove it towards the Ghostbusters. Egon was alarmed at the developments. Group tactics showed the dogs were growing more intelligent and organized. Kylie asked if Egon had any ideas. Egon hadn't figured out how to cut the puppet strings nor locate the puppet master. Kylie noticed the dogs were gone. Garrett declared victory. Janine revealed the calls stopped, too. She handed Egon a print out of attacks cross referenced by location. Egon became very alarmed. Thousands of dogs congregated in Times Square and lined up on the sidewalks. The dogs let Ecto-1 proceed forward but blocked up the path behind them. The Ghostbusters sighted a very large dog-like entity atop a pile of garbage. It chewed on some trash and spit it at the car. They were overwhelmed by the putrid smell the garbage was giving off. The P.K.E. Meter spiked. Roland realized the Demi-Dog was the source of the broadcast. Egon advised them to stay on the Demi-Dog. It walked down, smelled the team, then walked away. The Ghostbusters fired on the Demi-Dog but it only got angry. They retreated into Ecto-1 and drove away. Kylie asked Egon for help but Egon was at a loss. Garrett instructed Roland to do another sharp turn. The Demi-Dog wasn't as agile and crashed into a building. Garrett, Kylie, and Eduardo shot up the building and buried Demi-Dog in debris. The Demi-Dog emerged from the debris and sent out a signal. The possessed dogs surrounded Ecto-1 and attacked it. Roland backed the car up but into a dead-end alley. Egon struggled to find a way to pacify the possessed dogs. While Slimer tried to eat his sandwich, the imprisoned Mastiff jumped his cage closer and closer. Slimer tried to ignore him but the cage landed on him. Slimer shrieked in terror. Surprisingly, the dog backed off and recoiled. Egon congratulated Slimer and wanted to record his scream. Slimer was having a hard time getting into character. Janine sneaked up on him and barked. Slimer shrieked and flew through Egon. Egon instructed the Ghostbusters to hold their walkie talkie up to the CB and he would broadcast the recording through Ecto's PA system. The recording worked and the dogs ran away. Demi-Dog attacked and tipped Ecto-1 on its side. They cranked up the recording. Demi-Dog backed away and cowered. Kylie ran out and tried to set up her Trap but Demi-Dog lunged. Kylie dodged him and when he leaped again, she opened the Trap. Demi-Dog was captured and all possessed dogs returned to normal. The Mastiff still barked at Slimer though. Eduardo chased all the dogs away and Garrett taunted the full Trap. Suddenly, an interdimensional portal opened up and the Mistress crossed over. She was the owner of the Demi-Dog. Enraged he was gone, the Mistress set off the P.K.E. Meter and shifted her form. The Ghostbusters dodged her tentacles and hid behind Ecto. They opened fire on the Mistress but she was too fast. Roland walked over to Ecto then taunted her. Roland revealed a Trap and captured the Mistress. Garrett congratulated Roland as the police arrived. Some time later, the team gave Ecto-1 a wash. Garrett and Kylie tried to pick out a date for Roland. Roland refused and pointed. She was walking a dog. Trivia *This is the only time an episode title was reused from a previous show. *There are four known drafts.Hawkins, Barry (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Dog Days" (Third Draft May 5, 1997) (Script Title page). **The writer's draft: April 25, 1997 **First draft: April 29, 1997 **Second draft: May 3, 1997 **Third draft: May 5, 1997 *Egon's fungus hobby is briefly focused on at the start of the episode.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 02:26-02:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Kylie, the man just sent us out to buy 30 pounds of fungus." *Roland doesn't like dogs.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 03:01-03:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm not really a dog person." *Garrett refers to the first woman walking her dog as Miss America.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 03:04-03:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Miss America walks by and you choked." *Janine makes a riff on the animated movie "All Dogs Go To Heaven"Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 04:01-04:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "Yup. Apparently all dogs don't go to Heaven." *Kylie references Einstein in jest. *Roland calls Garrett "Romeo" yet again. *Garrett invokes another play on Peter's famous "We came, We saw..." line from the first movie.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 10:36-10:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Hey! We came, we saw, we kicked ghost dog butt! The Ghostbusters are in da house!" *Demi-Dog is perhaps a joke, as the term dog spelled backwards is god. *The Extreme Ghostbusters were able to trap the Demi-Dog by weakening it with sound equipment, which is similar to how the original Ghostbusters captured Ral in "It's a Jungle Out There". *During the end credit sequence, the voice actor Iona Morris' name is misspelled as "Jonia Morris." External Links *Spook Central has a PDF file of the third draft of "Dog Days" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DogDaysEGB01.jpg DogDaysEGB02.jpg DogDaysEGB03.jpg DogDaysEGB04.jpg DogDaysEGB05.jpg DogDaysEGB06.jpg DogDaysEGB07.jpg DogDaysEGB08.jpg DogDaysEGB09.jpg DogDaysEGB10.jpg DogDaysEGB11.jpg DogDaysEGB12.jpg DogDaysEGB13.jpg DogDaysEGB14.jpg DogDaysEGB15.jpg DogDaysEGB16.jpg DogDaysEGB17.jpg DogDaysEGB18.jpg DogDaysEGB19.jpg DogDaysEGB20.jpg Collages and Edits RemotelyPossessedDoginDogDaysepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EduardoSlimerinDogDaysepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inDogDaysepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode